Chance Encounters
by snapesSnapelets
Summary: What happens when unusual friends join hands to save one Harry James Potter. A chance encounter that will change everything, from London to Washington. Read on to find more ! Rated T to be on the safe side. (Summary sucks but story is good)
1. Prologue(I)

**AN: Harry Potter and NCIS are two of my obsessions and what better thing to combine the two!**

 **The timeline deviates for both the worlds and Harry is 20 years younger than Ziva, making her about Lily's age.**

 **The characters will be OC or OOC (no review like in your dreams; its fan fiction, of course it's my dream.)**

 **If anyone is interested for being a Beta for this story, please PM me.**

 **Hope you like it. Please Review!**

* * *

 **Prologue (I)  
**

Ziva groaned when she heard the beep of her satellite phone. She had just returned after completing her mission and was desperately in need of some sleep. Changing time zones really screwed her sleeping pattern and whatever morsel of time she could dedicate to it was sacred. But knowing that only few people have that number, she knew it would be important.

Seeing that it was a London area code, she was puzzled. Only one person had her number there and for him to call her, something must be terribly wrong. Bracing herself because how can a call at 0300 hours be anything but a bad news.

"Shalom Prince", she said answering the phone.

"Ziva! Thank God you answered. I was not sure you would, not knowing whether you would be free or in the middle of one of your missions" replied Prince.

"Luck is with you my friend, I just returned from one and what would you know, I am in London myself. Now what can I do for you?" asked Ziva.

Ziva could hear the large breathe he exhaled over the phone. Something must truly be wrong for him to show any reaction like that. She had known him for a long time. He was her only friend who was totally unrelated to her line of work. She had been 5 and was visiting London with her mother where the two of them had meet Prince and his mother. The friendship has stuck even when he had left for his "special" boarding school. Prince had told her about magic when he had gotten his Hogwarts letter and being in her line of work earned a security clearance which allowed her to be in touch with witches and wizards. She knew about the wizarding war going in Great Britain. The security agencies were keeping a watch on it and if continued for a bit long, the matters will be taken out of the wizarding government's hand. Ziva depended heavily on her gut and right now it was telling her that whatever he was going to say, her life would never be the same.

"A few hours before, Lord Voldemort was defeated by the hands of one Harry James Potter, a 15 month old baby wizard. He was killed when he threw the killing curse at the boy and some form of protection from the boy's mother saved his life and deflected the curse back at him. His parents were killed in the process" answered Prince.

Ziva contemplated her answer before saying anything. "Okay. Where do I come in?"

"His mother is, was Lily Potter nee Evans."

"I am sorry for your loss brother" replied Ziva, aware of his feelings for the now dead witch.

"You know I was working as a spy for the headmaster and I have heard about his plans for the young one. He wishes for Harry to be placed with Lily's sister Petunia and her family" continued Prince, pretending not to hear what Ziva said.

"But is not her sister non magical and was not there a mutual dislike between them?"

"He believes that Voldemort will return and in the mean time the death eaters will want to harm Harry, for he killed their Lord. He is setting blood wards based on Lily's blood which will help in protecting Harry."

"Okay, but you are not coming to the point. What can I do?"

" I may not care very much for the elder Potter but I made a vow on my magic to protect Harry if anything were to ever happen to Lily. "

"And you think something will happen to Harry at his aunt's house."

"You know what happens to young wizards when they are left with narrow minded bigoted muggles "replied Prince.

Ziva was aware. Completely, remembering his father and his aversion to all things magic, including his son and then later his wife.

"Dumbledore will leave Harry at his aunt's house in about 24 hours. He will drop him off at the front step of their hose which will activate the blood words. I want you to take him and give him to people who will care for him and love him like their own and also protect and prepare him for his destiny, because senile fool he may be, Dumbledore is not completely insane and I agree that Voldemort will return to complete his work."

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"I trust you Ziva. Don't worry. I will make sure that he will not be able to track you or Harry. He will be none the wiser about everything."

Ziva would have said no but she owned him one. He had saved her life a year back when she had been poisoned and she knew that a life debt was a big thing in the magical world. She was also aware that he was not referring to it directly, that sneaky bastard.

"Okay. I will do it. I will find the sister and wait for the drop. After he is placed successfully, I will inform you."

"Thank you Ziva. Thank you so much. I will be in your debt"

Ziva could hear the emotions in his voice and knew he was on the verge of tears.

"You don't owe me anything brother, we are even. Shalom Prince, take care"

"Shalom Ziva, you too."

After dropping of the phone, he cancelled the silencing spell around the booth and returned to the alley side by. A cat, on seeing him came from the shadows and easily morphed into one Minerva McGonagall.

"Did she agree Severus?"

"She did Professor. Tomorrow she will be there to pick up Harry at Petunia's home."

"Can we really trust her?"

"I trust her with my life Minerva. She would not let any harm come to him."

"Then I shall take your leave. I will be keeping an eye on the Dursley's tomorrow. "

"Thank you Minerva, if not for you, I don't know what would have happened to Harry", replied the young potion's master, still emotional.

"They were my friends too, Severus. They would not want their son to suffer" replied Minerva, dabbing her eyes with the corner of her handkerchief.

"I will inform you of his placement. Good bye Professor" replied Snape and with that, apparated away before she could reply.

McGonagall also apparated away.

* * *

It was very easy to find Petunia Dursley's house in Little Whinging, Surrey. Ziva decided to reach there at around 0030 hours and await their arrivals.

After reaching there, she decided to get comfortable for the long wait. At times she was sure that there was someone watching her, but when she turned there was a cat there, calmly watching her. She paid no attention to her.

After watching the whole scene unfold, Ziva was a bit shocked, but that bike thing was really cool. She made a note to ask about it the next time she talked to Prince. She missed the women's entry but was not worried, they had a way of arriving anywhere out of the thin air.

When she was sure that everyone has left, even the cat, she made her way towards the front door where a toddler slept in the basket.

Silently picking up the baby, she dislodged the letter attached to his blanket and read it.

Huh stupid fool. He did not even bother to give full information to the people he left the child with.

As soon as she dropped the letter into her bag, the child woke up. For a moment, she panicked, babies did cry when encountering strange people. She was surprised when he only blinked and settled deeply in his arms. He seemed to be watching her and she was mesmerized by his clear forest green eyes. She then traced the harsh and angry looking scar and traced the lightning bolt shape. Harry took her finger and started to drool on it.

"Ahh, are you hungry baby? Let's get you settled"

Harry sighed and after a little shifting in her arms, was asleep once again. Ziva gently rocked him and placed a light kiss on his brow. She had never considered herself to be the mothering type but holding Harry felt as if it completed her. There was a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through her and unaware to everyone, a golden bubble surrounded the two.

The ancient magic that saved Harry again bubbled and their relation was sealed.

Ziva knew what she had to do. She was not going to give Harry to anyone else. She was going to raise him herself.

Ziva returned to her car and gently placed Harry in the car seat. Straightening his blanket, she made a vow to her new son," Nothing will ever harm you _Ha'ben sheli_ . It's my promise.

With that she drove into the night.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. The next update will be a bit late as my exams are going on. Review people if you like it(and even if you not !).**

 **A big shout to the sister of my heart. It was your encouraging words that led me to post this story. Love you A !**


	2. Prologue(II)

**AN: Thanks to everyone who liked my story. Special thanks to those who reviewed, they mean a lot.**

 **If anyone is interested for being a Beta for this story, please PM me.**

 **Hope you like it. Please Review!**

* * *

 **Prologue (II)**

Initially Ziva was a bit worried. The decision to take Harry as her son was an impulsive one and you did not get to be a Mossad agent by being impulsive. Patience was something she didn't lack in but from the moment she had laid her eyes on Harry, something has changed. But this was not the time to analyze those feelings; she had calls to make.

First order of business, she called her father. To say that Deputy Director Eli David was shocked would have been an understatement. Before listening to anything, he declared that he was flying out to London and in the mean time gave her the address of a doctor to take Harry to. He was aware of the magical world so knew whatever was happening with Ziva was somehow related to it.

The doctor gave Harry a clean bill of health apart from the obvious scar on his head. Ziva decided to get it checked by the curse breaker they had at Mossad, something telling her that this was somehow related to Voldemort and his sudden death.

On reaching her room, she decided to take a nap as Harry was once again asleep having taken a bottle and some fruit at the doctors and there was still some time before her father arrived.

Her father arrived at precisely 0900 hours and after making sure Harry was still sleeping, another thing to mention to the wizard doctor she will be seeing in Haifa, she joined him in the living room of the suit she was booked in.

"Shalom Father" Ziva said on entering the room.

"Shalom Ziva. Sit, let's have a talk", replied Eli.

After listening to her story, he walked to the window overlooking the Thames, staring outside, lost in thoughts. After a long time he turned and was about to say something when they both noticed the door to Ziva's room open slightly. Ziva walked slowly to the door, not wanting to spook Harry, after all they were strangers. But Harry surprised them both. He toddled into the room towards Ziva and raised his hands in a silent invitation to be taken into her arms, Ziva complied, a little stunned of his easy acceptance. Looking around the room he asked, "Maa? Dada?"

Ziva was unsure what to say. How did you tell a 15 month baby that his parents were dead and oh, some stupid people still want to kill you. The answer came from a surprising source, "We are sorry Harry, they died a few days back. I am afraid they won't be coming back" answered Eli.

The look of confusion on Harry's face broke the two hardened hearts.

After thinking for some time, he asked again,"Pa'foo and Moony?"

Not knowing who they were, she answered" I do not know Harry."

And with that Harry started to cry, no soft sounds, just gut wrenching sobs which brought tears to Ziva's eyes. Ziva started rocking him trying to hush him. After sometime he stopped crying and was sitting on her lap on the sofa. Eli David was sitting across them on the armchair. Harry was silent for the occasional hiccup and was sucking on his thumb. Ziva was silently running her fingers through his messy hairs.

Eli watched them. They looked as if they belonged together. Earlier, when Harry has started crying, he was sure that Ziva would not be able to handle him but the ease with which she did surprised him. He was about to say something but at the last moment changed his mind.

"Have you thought of a name for him? We should keep his first name but change the rest in order to hide him more efficiently."

Ziva was stunned for a moment and then a slow smile formed on her face, "Thank you Abba. " Even Eli was shocked. He was going to order her to find Harry more suitable parents but one look into Harry's eyes and he had felt a shift in himself. "Come on. He needs supplies and we need to go to the embassy. "

The three of them left the room totally unaware of the ancient magic still at work, strengthening their bond.

It took some time, but with her father there she had Harry's new passport in hand in a couple of hours. They were flying out tomorrow and she decided to finally inform Prince of her decision hoping that he would not raise any objection. Not that it would matter. She may not have magic but knew how to protect what was her and nobody was taking Harry from her. Period.

She did not have to wait long. He himself called asking about the safe removal of Harry. She invited him to come to her hotel and subtly reminded him to change into proper clothe before coming and warned that her father would be there too.

* * *

He was not alone for the visit, his colleague; Professor Minerva McGonagall was also with him. Both were dressed smartly and were subtly checking the surrounding on entering the room. As soon as Professor McGonagall saw Harry, she rushed to him and soon had him in her arms. "Thank you Miss David, I do not know what would have happened had Severus not told me about you. The thought of having to leave young Harry with her aunt still gives me shivers."

"No need Professor. I am glad I was able to help Harry." Replied Ziva.

Eli invited them to sit and ordered dinner for everyone. When everyone was fed and Ziva had settled Harry in her room, the hard questions started.

"I thought the plan was to give Harry to someone "started Severus.

"I know Prince, but alas, plans change." Replied Ziva, not wanting to justify her feelings to anyone.

"I do not think this will be a problem Severus, our goal is to keep Harry safe and sound and that can happen with Miss David too. From what you told me, she is more than capable to protect Harry" McGonagall said, halting Severus from saying anything else.

The two had a silent communication which was broken by Eli." I am glad all this is settled. We are leaving tomorrow with Harry. Between the two of us, he is as safe as can be. What I need you to tell me is how to protect him from your world too."

After a long discussion between all of them, it was decided that the wizard agent in Mossad as well as a curse breaker under oath from Gringotts, Israel, will be consulted to set wards for Harry in Haifa. Severus or McGonagall will try to visit them from time to time to help in adjusting with Harry's magic and any other matters will be dealt via post. After more discussions, the two of them left with promise to visit them soon in Haifa.

At 0600 hours the next day, Eli David left for Israel with his daughter and new grandson, Harry Zane David.

* * *

 **Review please !**


	3. Chapter I

**AN: Thank you all for the support. The favorites, follows and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Ziva hated leaving her son at home. Even if she knew that he was safe and probably having a great time at his grandfather's home, she still didn't like it. Eli David had changed a lot over the four years Harry had been with them but he was still the same men. His alter ego was there only for Harry. At least she knew that Harry would not be under any 'training' from him. He may not be among the best fathers, not even an average one but he was a great grandfather and Harry adored him and she knew the feeling was reciprocated. She reclined the seat and settled for the long plane ride to America, thinking about all that had happened since.

* * *

 _The curse breaker was already at his house when they had reached Eli's home directly from the airport. Shock had been evident in his eyes when he first took in Harry but like a proper agent, he knew not to comment on it. After changing Harry and feeding him his lunch, Ziva had sat on the couch with Harry playing with his new stuffed dog, holding both the child and his toy. Daniel had a quick conversation with Eli and silently approached them. He raised his stick and muttered an incantation. After several moments, a black fog emitted from his wand and surrounded Harry's head, particularly his scar. As soon as the fog touched his scar, he let out a loud scream and began clutching at his scar. Ziva horrified by this soothed Harry and shot a hateful glare at Daniel. He quickly withdrew his wand and motioned for Eli to join him outside. Meanwhile, Harry was still whimpering and Ziva rocked him to a slumber. She joined the men with Harry sleeping in her arms. Daniel had then told them he would call their Goblin liaison as that stuff was way over his head and he had never studied upon this type of reaction to the spell._

 _The Goblin liaison, Sharpclaw had arrived after an hour and had immediately identified Harry, but knew better than to say anything. He had had a quick chat with Daniel and after that had performed a series of spells to recheck the findings. After the results came, he was beyond angry and from the look of things started cursing in his language. After calming down, he told them of his findings and explained about the horcrux to them. They got the gist of it and afterward Ziva held on tightly to Harry, contemplating the ways by which she would like to torture Voldemort if he ever returned. Sharpclaw assured them that he could remove the horcrux from Harry's head._

 _After preparing some space on the floor, he drew some figures on the floor and waved his wand over Harry, making him sleep. After gently placing Harry in the middle of the runic circles, he told Daniel to cast a shield around Harry's scar and began chanting. After several minutes a black fog emitted out of his scar with an inhuman scream and disappeared as quickly, leaving behind a black tar like substance and a crying baby in its wake. Ziva rushed to Harry and started gently calming him. They sent for a healer after the clean up and she announced Harry to be healthy 15 month baby boy and said that the scar would fade over time._

 _In the coming months, Ziva took a maternity leave and she and Harry grew closer and after 6 months he started calling her 'Ima'. Severus Snape aka Prince had come to visit during Christmas break and arranged a meeting with the Potter account manager at the Gringotts branch in Tel Aviv. She had not wanted any money for Harry's care but Prince convinced her that it was standard procedure and as last of the Potter family in the world, their assets needed to be managed. Ziva's care of Harry came under the Goblins confidentiality rule so all was safe on that front._

 _The meeting with the account manager was a rather enlightening one. After carefully explaining all the Potter holdings all over the world, Ziva and Prince had been amazed. The Potter's had greatly invested in muggle world and their reward was more than obvious. They had skillfully invested in up and coming companies, all pioneering latest technologies with huge scope for future growth. The account manager, Griphook had slyly said that he was the one who had advised Charles Potter and later James Potter to make those investments. Ziva was impressed and had later asked whether she could retain him as her banker too. Griphook thought about that for a few seconds ad replied that as Harry's mother in all but blood, she could have a vault in Gringotts provided she furnished the necessary minimum funds required to do so. Ziva had a sizeable inheritance from her mother and thus within an hour had a vault in Gringotts and Griphook had agreed to head David fault too, so that was all squared._

 _Harry had slowly gotten used to both Professor McGonagall or Minerva as she insisted to be called by both Ziva and her father, and Prince. In the mean time she decided to learn as much as possible of the magical world to help prepare Harry in future._

 _She didn't participate in any field mission till Harry was 3 year old. Her half brother Ari was also a constant fixture in their life. He too knew about the magical world and after a failed kidnapping attempt on Harry by an enemy of their father, he got him a talisman shaped like Star Of David, made from diamonds and emeralds, from somewhere in Egypt. He was a great uncle to Harry and made a point to visit Harry at least once a week._

 _When Harry was 3, Griphook had called her to the bank and informed her that Harry was now officially heir to the Black family as well. His godfather, Sirius Black was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for betraying James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort, and murdering their friend, Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. As his mother had died recently, Sirius was to be the next Lord Black, but the title passed on to Harry as Sirius's sole heir. He then explained that apart from all the properties and money, Harry now had a house elf too. He then advised her to make Kreacher, their elf. After several discussions with both Prince and Minerva, Ziva had decided to take on Kreacher after a full battery of scans were run on him._

 _Kreacher adapted easily in David household. He was fiercely protective of Harry and acted like his nanny, bodyguard and teacher, all in one. When Ziva went on missions, he would silently pop to her location and after checking would bring Harry for a visit. With Kreacher around, she knew that Harry was safe as the elf would pop him if any problem arose._

* * *

Their life had been going on peacefully, as peacefully can be expected, but something about Ari's behaviour had been troubling her. She had noticed the change in him for over a year. He was being more evasive about his undercover work as Hamas operative and his recent stint of taking in hostages at NCIS headquarters in Washington was troubling. As his handler, she had finally decided to go to Washington herself and check on him.

Ziva decided to get some sleep during the long flight, unaware that the events happening half way around the world would change the course of her life.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please Review !**


	4. Chapter II

**AN: Thank you for all the support!**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Chapter2-

Ziva calmed herself before opening the door to her car. She had a clear view of the NCIS building from her position at the visitor's car parking at the Navy Yard. She had heard from her father upon landing in Washington that NCIS agent Kate Todd had been killed and Ari Haswari was the only suspect. Her job was now to stop one pissed off team leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from killing her own brother. Although she knew her brother could not have killed the NCIS agent, deep down she was worried. Ari's behavior for the past months had been odd to say the least. He had been acting strange and avoided their father at every turn. Even his current assignment has been dictated over conference by her. She had chalked it all up to being deep undercover as Hamas operative, but now she was not so sure. She decided to give the benefit of doubt to his brother for the time being. She was going through the dossiers provided by their intelligence wing when she saw Jennifer Shepard exiting the building. Aware that her friend, who she had met 2 years ago in Cairo, was going to be the next NCIS director, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least she had someone in her corner. Along with her was the aforementioned agent, Gibbs. Thinking fast, she quickly left the car heading towards the building.

Ziva was having fun messing with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was proving very easy to rile up, giving her a chance to study the surroundings. She had snooped around other agents' desk and was now awaiting Jen's return. The beep of the elevator made her turn towards them. Getting up from the chair, she moved towards her.

"Shalom Jen."

"Shalom" replied Jenny.

"Did I miss it?"

"Yes you did, but we didn't."

Turning towards Gibbs, Jenny made the introductions."Special agent Gibbs, Ziva David, Mossad"

Ziva, extending her hand for a handshake continued,"Ziva, director Shepard has spoken often of you."

"Really?" replied Gibbs.

Ziva did not miss the slight sarcastic edge in the answer. Knowing about their previous relationship, she was not surprised. She had known about agent Gibbs for a long time. First when Jenny told her, two years back and then more thoroughly from his dossier. Even knowing his past and his love for read heads, she could not ignore the slight ting she felt when she first touched his hand, nor did she miss the sudden widening of his pupils, even if it was for only a split second. He was well maintained for his age, for she knew that he was at least 20 years her senior. Being a former marine and NCIS field agent, it was expected of him. He had short hairs, silvered with age, but his eyes were sharp blue, clear as the sky. During long nights in their missions, Jenny had often talked about him and now Ziva could understand her frustration over the not so amicable breakup. Snapping away from her way ward thoughts, she excused herself when her phone started ringing. Hoping that the caller was Ari, she moved towards the windows for some privacy.

Needing to keep her conversation discreet, she switched to Hebrew knowing no one around her knew that language.

"We need to meet"

"It's too risky Ziva, Gibbs will have you followed" replied Ari.

"I do not feel good about it. I may be able to convince the new NCIS director of your innocence, but Gibbs…, Gibbs has blood in his eyes."

"You leave him to me. Just be there at the drop. Tonight." replied Ari, smirking in anticipation of killing the bastard.

"Harry misses you. You have not been to see him for quite some time."

"I miss him too. After this mission, let's meet in Paris. We will take him to the Disneyland. He will have a grand time there. After here, I really need to lay low for quite a while."

"Take care. Shalom"

"Shalom Ziva"

Ziva left after some time, in order to be on time for the drop. She noticed Agent DiNozzo following her, and snorted. The NCIS agent still needed to learn the art of following without getting noticed. After the drop was successful, she watched Agent DiNozzo standing outside the hotel door. She was about to go out and talk to him but then discarded the notion. Instead, she indulged in her favorite pastime when Harry was not around, the meticulous and time consuming task of cleaning her weapons. It helped her to calm herself and she needed that calm now more than ever.

* * *

 **24 hours later**

She was making the return journey to Tel Aviv but instead of his brother, she was escorting his corpse. Her brother was dead. She herself had killed him. She still could not believe that she had pulled the trigger on Ari. She had agreed with Gibbs plan to set him up for Ari to kill, but she had never imagined herself to kill Ari in order to protect Gibbs. But when Ari had started sprouting all the details of his life to Gibbs, most of which Ziva was unaware off, she had come to the conclusion that Ari was not in a sound state. If she had not killed him, Gibbs would now be dead and God knows what Ari could have done next. She knew her father was not a saint, hell, if not for Harry even she would not keep such close contact with him. But what Ari said painted a new picture. Her father had created a perfect mole for Mossad, even Ari's conception was pre planned. It was no surprise that he had turned against him.

But it did not excuse Ari's actions. He had killed Agent Todd just because she was close to Agent Gibbs and because Gibbs reminded him of their father. But Gibbs was as different from Eli David as possible. Her thoughts again shifted to the silver haired agent. There was something about him that intrigued her. She knew he had lost his first wife and their 8 year old daughter while overseas. She could not even imagine what it must be like. She would go mad if anything were ever to happen to Harry.

Harry. How was she going to explain to her 5 year old son that his uncle was dead. He had already suffered so much in his short life. There was another problem. She did not want to be near her father at the moment. He may have changed for Harry but he was still the same man, still Deputy Director of Mossad. She had been thinking about relocating for quite some time. Now she had the perfect break.

She thought about Jenny's offer. She was among the few people who knew about Ari's connection to her and also that she has a son. She had offered her a liaison position in NCIS where she would e attached to Agent Gibbs team. Ziva thought back to the offer, which was made at the tarmac of Dulles International Airport.

 _"Think about it Ziva. You need a break from Eli and also a change of pace will do you good. You want to spend more time with Harry. This position will give you that. You could spend more time with him and also the job will help you from getting bored. It's a perfect solution. Think about it while you are on flight. Give my love to Harry. I hope to see the two of you soon"_. Saying that, Jenny had left Ziva to board the private jet back to Tel Aviv.

Just as the plane was landing, she made her decision.

Within a month, Ziva was again on a plane headed to Washington, this time with her son. They were embarking on a new journey, one that would lead them to pleasant surprises.

* * *

 **The chapter may seem like it was written in a hurry, but it's not. I wanted to finish the Ari-Kate story line and introduce Ziva to NCIS.  
**

 **Next chapter will introduce Harry ! YAY !**

 **Hope you liked it !**

 **Please Review :-)**


	5. Chapter III

**AN: Finally 100+ followers. Thanks to each and every one of you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 -

Their move to Washington could have been a logistical nightmare, but with a little bit help of magic and Kreacher playing the master of ceremony, so as to say, it turned out to be a smooth ride.

With the help of her account manager, Griphook, she bought a two story bungalow in Alexandria. The house was perfect for the three of them and their occasional friends from England. It had a huge backyard and was surrounded by tall trees. It had a huge attic which was perfect for a room for Kreacher. The basement area, she was leaving alone for the time being. Prince wanted to start Harry's magical education and had requested the use of confined space, away from prying eyes. Kreacher had been to the house many times before the shifting and with the help of some elves on contract from the Gringotts branch in Washington DC; he had set up the whole house. Their furniture and other luggage had been sent via a port key and then had been arranged. The house was ready for living with only a few details left.

The matter of security around the house had been the easiest task. Griphook, along with a few coworkers of his, added a runic plate to her Star of David locket. It would act as the main foci for all the wards around the house. Along with a few well placed runes all around the house, the wards will be fool proof. For added security, they had also decided to add a blood ward around the house based on her blood.

Compared to all this, her father had been a different matter. She got a sense that he knew a lot more about Ari's problems than he was letting on. But he was always her superior first and father second and so they had not discussed the personal findings of the mission. As far as he, Mossad and the world were concerned, Ari Haswari had been killed by Agent Gibbs in self defense. Only she and agent Gibbs knew the truth and for that she would forever be grateful. He had not said much about her decision, only that she must do what she wishes best for her and Harry and that he would ensure that they would be safe in America. And that was that.

She had had a long talk with both Prince and Minerva over the move too. The two of them had agreed that it would be quite safe for Harry. The American Magical World was a lot more organized then their English counterpart. They had no problem in coming to America instead of Israel and in the coming years, Albus never did wonder why all Potions and Transfiguration Conferences happened in America.

* * *

They had landed in Dulles at around 2100 hours and finally they were in front of their new house. Kreacher was travelling with them under heavy disguise and looked about her age. He was dressed in dark shade trousers and a light colored shirt with a leather jacket. He had a satchel with a change of clothes for Harry and some toys. Officially he was Harry's nanny and would be introduced as such to everyone. Ziva had not liked having Harry call him by his name and so he had always been called Mr. K by the two of them. Harry was asleep in her arms when they entered the house and Ziva quietly transferred him to Mr. K who silently popped to Harry's room.

It has been a long flight and with Harry getting restless cooped up, it had become quite tiring.

Ziva set wearily on the sofa in the living room. She would be starting her new position in NCIS soon and that was also a cause of her tension. The team she would be joining had just lost an agent, one killed by her own brother and the news that she would be replacing Agent Todd would be a shock to them. She hoped that it would be a little bit easier with Gibbs but she was not holding her breath.

She decided to call Jenny for some advice.

"Shalom Ziva, have you reached home yet?"

"Shalom Jen, we landed an hour ago"

"So, how are things? Harry adjusting okay?"

"It's soon to tell right now. Harry is doing fine considering. He was subdued for a few days after I returned. But you know him, he bounced back. He is exited to meet you; it's been months since he last saw you."

"I miss him too. Why don't the two of you come for dinner tomorrow? We will take him to a park, watch a movie, and show you around. What do you say?

"Sure, we will bring Mr. K too."

"Ahh, your manny. Bring him along, I have been hearing about him for long now."

"We will be there at 3. We will get a chance for a talk too."

"Shalom"

"Shalom"

* * *

As soon as Ziva stopped the car, Harry freed himself from his booster seat and jumped out of the car, "Aunt Jenny!" he shouted, running towards the tall read head. Jenny scooped him up and gave him a tight hug. "Hey handsome. You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you"

"I missed you Aunt Jenny" said Harry, leaning towards Jenny's shoulder to lay his head.

"Ahh, I missed you too Honey", replied Jenny, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

By the time Jenny reached the car, Kreacher came around and took Harry from her, "Good evening Ms. Jenny, let me put him in the car seat"

Jenny opened the front passenger door and sat inside.

"Hey Ziva"

"Hey Jenny, where to?"

Ziva and Jenny sat on the park bench, while Kreacher was following Harry as he played on the various park rides.

"So, what is the deal with Harry's manny?" inquired Jenny

"Well he has been with us since last 2 years. He is a highly qualified and skilled teacher. Plus, I trust him implicitly with Harry."

"Are you sure? I mean he does not look like much. Is he adequate protection? You may not be in Israel but Eli's and your enemies can find you."

"Do not worry about that Jen, the last time a person tried to harm Harry, Mr. K placed him in hospital where he is still in coma," chuckled Ziva, thinking about the powers of a house elf.

"Hmm, if you say. So what is troubling you?

"Nothing specific, you know. It's just that all this time, I have never worked with the same people for a long time. There was never a question of introducing Harry to them, but here, I will be working with the same people for a long time and I am not sure how to handle that situation. They may not take me as a competent agent if they know I am a mother." Replied Ziva, a little frustrated by not knowing what to do.

"Ziva, as of right know, only I and a handful of people in admin know about Harry's existence. It's up to you to tell others about him, you know. Whenever you feel comfortable or think the time is right, tell them. And more importantly, you being a mother makes you a better agent. It means you have someone to come back to. You play to win Ziva. Never let anyone convince you otherwise."

"I think I will tell them after a few days. Get the grove so as to say. It will give me a chance to know them better."

"A word of advice Ziva, you may tell the others later, but Gibbs, he knows about everything and given that he will be your immediate boss, it's better to have an honest start."

"I will think about it Jen."

After talking for some time, they took Harry to a movie and later for dinner. After dropping Jenny home, they went to their new house.

As there was still time before Harry's bed time, Ziva decided to take him to a little ice cream parlor just around the corner from their house.

They were returning from the ice cream shop when Ziva felt someone watching them. Checking their surrounding, she found nothing and followed Harry to their house, ready to retire for the night.

Gibbs was shocked. At first he thought it was his imagination, but no, the women who just entered the house opposite to his was none other than Mossad Officer Ziva David. He had questions, a lot of them, starting with what was Officer David doing in America and more importantly, and who was the little boy with her. Director Shepard better have some answers.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it !**

 **Please Review :-)**


	6. Note

I am so sorry for not updating.

I was given an internship opportunity but taking my laptop was not permitted so I lost track of my story.

Now I find myself unable to continue with what I had in mind. I hope you guys are not angry and I thank you for all for following this story.

It is up for adoption if anyone wants to continue. I will post a new story in this crossover soon

Thank you all !

T


End file.
